


New Traditions

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Having been dragged by Thor to a Stark Christmas Party, Loki is introduced to some Midgard traditions.Will contain mild spoilers for Thor:Ragnarok





	New Traditions

Why in the name of Asgard did I let Thor talk me into coming to this? Oh yeah that’s right, he threatened to drag me here, or have that so called “Master of the Mystic Arts” bring me here.

Sitting on the couch in the Stark Towers penthouse nursing a glass of punch, the God of Mischief was feeling anything but. Tony Stark’s private Christmas party for the Avengers was in full swing and even a few other notables had decided to stop by. One of them being the very Master of the Mystic Arts himself: Dr. Stephen Strange. Loki did everything he could to avoid looking his direction, lest Strange decide that it would be a fun party trick to send him through the floor multiple times.

Now that they were settling on Midgard, Thor had insisted that they learn the customs and traditions, including all the holidays. Seeing Thor try and throw himself into the different holidays ranged from both hilarious to humiliating. Looking at his brother who was dressed in what was supposed to be an ugly sweater by his standards and elk ears, it was verging more on humiliating.

Nursing his drink and refusing to socialize, Loki was too busy moping to realize at first that he was no longer alone on the couch.

“Want some?”

Startled, Loki turned and saw a metal flask in front of him. Holding it was an admittedly lovely Midgardian woman in a form fitting dress: You.

“Its whiskey, it improves the flavor of the punch.” You said.

Thinking why not, Loki held out his glass while you poured two shots into in. Taking a sip, Loki’s eyes about popped out of his head.

“Sorry, should have warned you its potent stuff.” You said chuckling.

“How you do humans drink that?” Loki asked sputtering.

“It’s an acquired taste, I admit.” You said, still smirking. “By the way I’m (Y/N). I’m assuming you are Loki of Asgard?”

“How did you guess?” Loki asked.

“Your preference for black and green is well known. As is what happened here in New York a few years back” You said.

“Yet you are sitting here next to me. Are you not afraid of me?” Loki asked, slightly confused.

“Well considering you are here in Stark Towers and not locked down with every conceivable rope or chain, I’m guessing your brother put in a word for you.” You said. “Besides, as a woman with an admitted taste for bad boys, I don’t scare easily”

“So how did you end up here?’ Loki asked.

“My roommate dragged me here. She works for Ms. Potts as an assistant and asked if she could bring me along. I figured free food and booze, so here I am.” You said.

“You don’t like gatherings?” Loki asked.

“I like them enough, when they are gatherings of people I know. I don’t know anyone else but her and seeing as everyone else here does, it makes it a tad awkward.” You admitted.

“So tell me, is this a typical example of a Midgard Party?” Loki inquired.

“I’m not sure there is a typical example, but most include food and drink. Sometimes alcohol is involved. It just depends on the people throwing the party.” You said taking another drink.

“Back on Asgard, our feasts would put this to shame” Loki said wistfully.

“Feasts, as in tables of food, wine everywhere and a ton of people?” You asked.

“Oh yes, half of this room would have been nothing but beasts hunted down a few days before and prepared while another part would be more casks of wine than you could count. I always had to make sure that a few casks of my favorite would be hidden, lest Thor drink them first.” Loki said smiling.

“I always imagined on a place like Asgard, feasts would be the norm.” You said curious.

“They were, I miss them greatly. I never thought I would but I do.” Loki said, somewhat sad.

Feeling a tad bit of sympathy for the God sitting next to you, you decided to be more friendly and at least try and enjoy the party.

“Will you tell me more about Asgard?” you asked.

For the next few hours, Loki did just that. Telling stories about everything from the different animals that would roam the courtyards to a few embarrassing stories about Thor that Thor had long since forgotten about, the two of you just simply chatted and laughed and enjoyed each other’s company.

The two of you were so busy laughing over something that Thor had done as a kid that you hadn’t realized that the rest of the party had suddenly gone quiet and were observing you two. Finally noticing that it was quiet, the two of you looked around to see what was wrong. Glancing up, you groaned. Loki looked up and was confused.

“Real funny, whomever did this” you said.

“What is that?” Loki asked.

“It’s mistletoe Loki, it’s a sacred plant here and its part of a very important ritual on here on Midgard” Thor said, pleased as punch to know this.

Looking at you Loki asked “Is it?”

Face palming, you replied “Well I guess it could be considered that. What I would like to know is how is it levitating above us?”

“Oh that would be courtesy of Doctor Strange here” Thor said, putting a hand on Strange’s shoulder. Strange for the most part looked impassive.

“You so owe me for this Thor Odinson” Strange remarked.

“So what’s this “very important ritual?” Loki asked.

Blushing slightly you replied “It’s a Christmas Tradition that if you and another are under the mistletoe, you are supposed to kiss”

“Only Midgard would have such a tradition” Loki grumbled.

“Now come on brother, we are supposed to be learning new traditions to teach our fellow Asgardians. We must set an example.” Thor said.

“I don’t see any of our fellow Asgardians here brother.” Loki scowled. “Just how do you intend to set an example.”

“Oh these guys are gonna make portraits of it with those little pocket things” Thor said, grinning like mad as everyone pulled out their phones.

“What say you?” Loki asked sighing heavily.

“Might as well since I get the impression they will stay there till we do.” You replied. Putting your drink down and your hands on Loki’s face, you pulled him in for what ended up being a more passionate kiss than you had intended. Despite themselves, the crowd, including your roommate ended up cheering and snapped away.

As you let Loki go, Doctor Strange let the sprig of mistletoe drop between you and walked off. Thor eagerly began trying to get the so called portraits so he could show them off.

As the crowd dispersed, the both of you remained on the couch still red faced.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that.” You said, taking a drink.

“I apologize for my brother. I may be killing him later. If I put this so called mistletoe in his ale, will that do the trick?” Loki asked.

“Well since he is a god, Im not sure. It might make him sick though.” You replied.

“I could kick whomever put him up to this.” Loki grumbled as he watched Thor brag about it. “Though…”

“Though what?” you asked.

“I must admit, I somewhat enjoyed it. The kiss that is.”

Licking your own lips, it slowly hit you that you had just kissed a god.

“I kinda did too” you admitted.

“Would you by chance be interested in helping me play a small trick on my brother for this?” Loki asked.

“Sure.”

“Shall we?” Loki asked, gesturing.

“Let's.”


End file.
